The Pointed hat
by Rea92
Summary: This is my idea of the test that went through the heads of the students at Hogwarts when they put the sorting hat on their head. Please take and review.
1. The sorting hat

This is a sorting test based on points. Please tell me what you think. No burning or I'll sick the ducks on you............you'll get it later. So get out a piece of paper and begin.  
  
**1. You are at the park feeding carnivorous ducks with your friends (yes those feathery fiends with webbed feet) what do you do?**

A) You throw the bag of bread as far away as possible and run like hell.

B) You stand back to back with your friends and feed the ducks until they are full and you can escape.

C) You curse the ducks to make them have a sudden taste for squirrels and you eat the bread yourself.

D) You feed the ducks slowly as you back away towards the gate.  
  
**2. You and your friends are being held hostage at a bank-**

A) You cooperate and prey that you won't die.

B) You try to get the robbers to take you hostage and let your friends go.

C) You make a charm that will distract the robbers long enough for you to escape.

D) You stay quiet but refuse to cooperate in such an intolerable business like bank robbing.

**3. You have a big test the morning after a big party so you- **

A) Go to the party and devise a clever way to cheat on the test.

B) Of course skip the party and study.

C) Reluctantly skip the party and study because you need to study all night to pass the test.

D) Go to the party and study during the night. Who needs sleep?  
  
**4. You found out something that you weren't suppose to so you-**

A) Pretend like it never happened. If people die because of it then there will be less people to compete with at school.

B) Tell someone quickly.

C) Post fliers around school with the information you heard.

D) No one would believe you if you told them so you and your friends will deal with the problem personally.  
  
**5. If a tree falls in the forest, and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?**

1) Yes, the friction of air with the velocity of the tree falling at the speed of gravity 6.8 meters per second per second will cause a sound while falling in the air as well as on impact.

2) Well... are there just no people around or are there animals near by?

3) Wow! A tree fell? Good, I hope it squashed some of those evil ducks!

4) Wow, cool question. I don't really know. How can anyone really know? Man this is going to bug me all day.  
  
**6. You witness someone stealing candy from a baby so you-**

A) Buy the kid more candy from the store.

B) Hex the man and take the candy for yourself.

C) Hex the man and give the kid back its candy.

D) Gripe the man out and only resort to violence if necessary.  
  
**7. Do you enjoy reading Charles Dickens?**

A) Yes, he goes into such great detail in his writing, and is truly an inspiration to us all.

B) No, he's boring, but I'll do it anyway for school.

C) No, there is no action in the books.

D) snores and drops a Tale Of Two Cities on the ground. What?  
  
**8. Juice is to corn as frog is to-**

A) Aborigine

B) What?

C) Pan Cakes?

D) Hey, are you threatening me?  
  
**9. Danger-**

A) Finds me

B) Is found by me

C) Is not feared by me

D) Is avoided by me  
  
**10. Worst fear.**

A) Death

B) Failing

C) Degradation

D) Fear it's self  
  
**Ok, place the hat on your head and lets see where to put you..........................  
  
**1. A- 1 B-3 C-2 D-4  
  
2. A- 2 B-3 C-4 D-1  
  
3. A- 2 B-4 C-1 D-3  
  
4. A- 2 B-1 C-4 D-3  
  
5. A- 4 B-1 C-2 D-3  
  
6. A- 1 B-2 C-3 D-4  
  
7. A- 4 B-1 C-3 D-2  
  
8. A- 1 B-4 C-3 D-2  
  
9. A- 3 B-2 C-4 D-1  
  
10. A- 1 B-3 C-2 D-4  
  
If you scored **0- 11** you are................................ Hufflepuff – Loyal, Just, and honest  
  
"You belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are  
  
true and unafraid to toil."  
  
If you scored **12- 21** you are....................................... Slytherin- Sneaky, determined, creative, cunning, and not afraid to use any means to achieve their goal.  
  
"Here you are in Slytherin where you'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends."  
  
If you scored **22- 31** you are........................................ Gryffindor- Brave, bold, daring, and chivalrous  
  
"You belong in Gryffindor,  
  
where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
  
set Gryffindors apart."  
  
If you scored **32- 40** you are......................................... Ravenclaw- Intelligent, wise, and determined to succeed  
  
"Here in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
if you've a ready mind,  
  
Those of wit and learning  
  
will always find their kind."  
  
**I hope you enjoyed the test. I scored thirty points and got sorted into Gryffindor. Please tell me what house you got by reviewing. Thank you.**


	2. Wisard career

**Thank you for the reviews and compliments. I realy hope it helped yo find out about yor inner self. This is just like the last quiz. It is based on points. This will tell you what wizardg career you would be good at. It does not tell you that you are fated to take the position, but that if you chose it, you could excel. Don't forget that the sorting hat told Harry he could be great in Slytherin.  
**  
**1. What would you like to do on a warm summer day?**

A) Go out partying with my friends.

B) Read a book.

C) Hunt evil carnivorous ducks.

D) Go to the park and gripe kids out for littering, having strange colored hair, and using incorrect English. He He...how fun.  
  
**2. Your extreme sport-**

A) Visiting relatives

B) Going to the mall and not buying something, taking it home, and altering it into one of your wardrobe creations of horror.

C) Babysitting

D) Talking in front of big crowds.  
  
**3. What is your favorite subject in school?**

A) Math

B) Gym

C) History

D) School? Oh, how would I know? I skip.  
  
**4. Politics?**

A) I am active in them

B) I don't care for them.

C) They don't care for me?

D Are boring  
  
**5. Talent's**

A) Flying on my broomstick

B) Causing mischief with the primitive (Yet wonderful) weapons of duct tape and superglue.

C) Well, I can count

D) Torturing children.  
  
**6. How much wood could a wood chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood? **

A) I don't know. Why would it want to? I mean it would get splinters in its gums. Oww!

B) What's a wood chuck?

C) I don't know. But hey! Can wood chucks open envelopes because I could really use one for work....I'll check Ebay.

D) Are wood chucks edible?  
  
**7. What are your most commonly spoken words?**

A) Can you get me a cup of coffee?

B) Sit down and shut up!

C) What's that smell?

D) Hey, do you think this thing is sharp enough?

**8. If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?**

A) To a dermatologist.

B) Rome! The history! Goes into a dreamy glazed daze

C) To a bathroom! Please!

D) To an uncharted Island. I like to explore uncharted and dangerous areas.  
  
**9. Fantasy-**

A) To run around saving cities wearing leotards with bright red underwear.

B) World Domination, duh

C) To travel around the world.

D) To kill the evil ducks!  
  
**10. Favorite food-**

A) Chicken

B) Salad

C) I'll eat anything

D) Wood chucks

1. A- 4 B-3 C-1 D-2  
  
2. A- 2 B-3 C-1 D-4  
  
3. A- 3 B-4 C-1 D-2  
  
4. A- 3 B-4 C-2 D-1  
  
5. A- 4 B-3 C-2 D-1  
  
6. A- 4 B-3 C-1 D-2  
  
7. A- 3 B-1 C-4 D-2  
  
8. A- 3 B-1 C-2 D-4  
  
9. A- 4 B-2 C-1 D-3  
  
10. A- 4 B-3 C-1 D-2  
  
If you scored** 0- 11** you are................................ A Teacher! You are the magical person responsible for the upcoming generations of wizards.  
  
If you scored **12- 21** you are....................................... A Death Eater. You believe in what you want to and take extreme measures in getting what you want. 

If you scored **22- 31** you are........................................ Work in the ministry of Magic- You get things done in an orderly manor, and like an Auror, are responsible for the safety of many people.  
  
If you scored **32- 40** you are......................................... An Auror- You hunt the Wicked and work side by side with the ministry in your battle against evil.

I hope you liked it. I scored 28 points and got Ministry of magic. Please tell me what you got and think.


	3. Harry potter character

**Hello again. I know it has been forever, but I've been in Dallas the first half of last week, and in 6 hour long rehersals in the second half. But I was able to complete a new test. This one was very difficult and required studying sigh so I hope it is good. It will tell you which Harry Potter character you are most like. I'm sorry that I did not explain scoreing last time so: To find your score scroll down until you see a list of letters and their points. match your answer with the number of points it is worth for that number. Once you have all ten; add them together and match your score range with your character at the bottom. Good luck **

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter. sigh but I do own these questions. Please not that the character summaries came from Sparknotes . com_**

**1) You are walking down a small dirt road in the woods. The sun has begun to set and it is becoming cold. You were supposed to meet a friend but he/she never showed up. Up ahead is a fork in the road. To the left is a narrow, dark, road leading up to the place your friend was supposed to be coming from to meet you. To the right is a broader dirt road leading back to your cabin. Suddenly, you hear a faint scream coming from the left road. The scream could be your lost friend, what do you do?**

**A)** Head to the cabin to get help before going after your friend.

**B)** Use your wand to shoot red sparks into the air above your head to warn the people at the cabin, and then proceed down the left road to find your friend.

**C)** Your friend may be in trouble, and you do have your wand. So you run after your friend.

**D)** Go back to the cabin and send a group of other people to go search for your friend.  
  
**2) As you are about to go down the road you chose; a man you do not know pulls up in a cart beside you. There had been reports of a psycho Death Eater kidnapping or killing people in the woods. There had been no definite description of the Death Eater, but you are not stupid enough to except a ride from him so you-**

**A)** Decline his offer and introduce yourself to the man. If he is the Death Eater, he won't hurt you. You happen to be active in his club.

**B)** Get out your wand and decline his offer. Then you proceed down the road only after the man has already left.

**C)** You run casually down the road to the cabin as you yell _no thank you, I live right up here._ If you had chosen to go after your friend, you wait until the man is gone and, then proceed down your chosen path.

**D)** You cannot waste time. So you decline the offer and then run like hell down the path you have chosen.  
  
**3. As you are walking you find an unconscious man on the ground. He has a bad wound on his stomach and is bleeding badly. What do you do?**

**A)** You keep going. It's none of your business. And besides, he could be the psycho death eater.

**B)** You do your best to heal the man, and carry him back to the cabin.

**C)** You do your best to heal the man. You make a fire next to him to keep him warm and then shoot lingering red sparks above him. Hopefully, the people from your cabin are out looking for you and will see them. (If you chose to go up the road to the cabin then you have left him there because you are afraid to move him. Your healing skills are not the best, and the wound may open again. So you run up to the cabin to get help. The red sparks may have caused help from the cabin to run out and meet you half way.)

**D)** You heal the man and carry him with you.  
  
**4. What is most important to you?**

** A)** Family and friends

**B)** Your life ambition

**C)** Knowledge

**D)** Climbing the latter (in society)  
  
**5. What are you afraid of?**

**A**) Being alone

**B)** Failing

**C)** Everything!

**D)** Not being thought highly of

**6. The glass is-**

**A)** Half full

**B**) Half empty

**C)** Completely empty. I drank it

**D)** The glass? Oh yeah. I kindda dropped it...and well...I 


End file.
